


Ммм...метаморфозы

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Никогда нельзя быть уверенным, чей это запах.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395
Kudos: 3





	Ммм...метаморфозы

**Author's Note:**

> парфюм Juliette has a gun "Mmm"  
> https://www.juliettehasagun.com/en/classic/29-mmmm-perfume.html

Они были нежными как шелк, как лепестки тех пышных, бледно-розовых роз, что казались ему воплощением ожидающей совращения невинности. Полные, мягкие, очерченные так, что сразу становилось понятно, почему этот контур назвали „лук Амура“.  
С трудом оторвавшись от припухшего соблазна, он откидывается на подушку и предается созерцанию своего сокровища.  
Растрепавшиеся темно-русые волосы придают ему пугающе детский вид. В разрезе больших, темно-зеленых глаз – нечто неуловимо-восточное, библейское, густые, изогнутые ресницы только подчеркивают это. Прямой нос с тонко вырезанными ноздрями кое-где украшен мелкими чайными веснушками. Высокие скулы горят золотистым румянцем.  
Одно гибкое, кошачье движение – и вот перекрученная простыня уже валяется на полу, гладкие, светлые полукружья ягодиц приковывают взгляд , а бледная кожа спины сияет в темном проеме двери в ванную.   
Он не имеет ничего против такого стремительного исчезновения, потому что знает – в самом скором времени он получит свой приз.   
Наградой ему будет запах. Чистый, теплый, бархатный, как кожа цвета сметаны. Естественный. Не приукрашенный и не скрытый ничем. Сродни запаху еще не раскрывшихся бутонов роз в предрассветном саду.  
Шелковая кремово-розовая рубашка скользит по изящным предплечьям, обхватывает узкие запястья, ласкает напрягшиеся соски.   
Надетый поверх нее жилет из бронзовой парчи внезапно очерчивает широченные плечи, делает видимой сильную, длинную шею.   
Прямые брюки из тонкой бежевой шерсти разом скрывают плотные бедра , округлые ягодицы, заметную кривизну длинных ног.   
Идеально подогнанный бархатный пиджак цвета темного шоколада завершает образ мерцанием вороненой брони.   
Уже не кажутся бравадой резко откинутые назад светлые пряди, прямая спина и широкий, решительный шаг.  
Торопливо натянув одежду, мимоходом хватая ключи, телефон и прочую необходимую мелочь, он несется по следу, расширенными ноздрями ловя исчезающий запах. Теперь в нем четче чувствуется ветер, Восток, аромат загадок и приключений.   
Она стояла на каменных плитах заднего двора, темно-золотая в лучах низкого солнца, стремительная и нетерпеливая.  
На место водителя скользит гибкое, грациозно - настороженное существо, окидывает его непроницаемым зеленым взглядом, растекается по сиденью, жмурится и мурлычет.  
Он чувствует, как у него встает.   
Но на руль ложатся уже жесткие, натруженные, несмотря на аккуратный маникюр, мужские ладони.   
А когда они выходят на прямую, на много миль вперед пустынную дорогу в закат и мчат вперед на предельной скорости...  
Под прямыми лучами закатного солнца зеленые глаза выцветают до хищной желтизны и прищурившись, не отрываются от стремительно летящего навстречу горизонта. Божественные губы раскрываются, обнажая белоснежный оскал. На щеках золотится рыжая щетина, очерчивая чуть выдвинутую вперед челюсть с ямочкой на подбородке и четко проступившими желваками.   
Пахнет мускусом и адреналином.  
Он откидывает голову назад, на белый кожаный подголовник, и не может сдержать стон.


End file.
